


while you were sleeping

by merrymegtargaryen



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Leaning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-10-30 04:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10869300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrymegtargaryen/pseuds/merrymegtargaryen
Summary: RebelCaptain While You Were Sleeping AU because why not





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY, so a few things before I dive in:
> 
> 1) It is by no means required that you know the movie to understand and enjoy this fic.  
> 2) This fic is set in the '90s, at the same time the movie is set. I did this for a lot of reasons, but mostly because A) it's easier to develop a crush on someone who hands you a token than someone who swipes a card, and B) While You Were Sleeping could almost definitely not happen with social media being a thing.  
> 3) Even though I lived in Chicago at the time the movie is set, I was a kid and I didn't comprehend public transportation. I do, however, live in Chicago now, so if something about CTA seems inaccurate, it's because I don't remember the brown line in 1995. Was there even a brown line? I don't know. Just go with it.  
> 4) This fic was solely written for my own shits and giggles, and also the shits and giggles of two of my very dearest friends. As such, I'm not looking for constructive criticism or anything like that--this is literally just for our enjoyment. And yours, if you like it :)

Jyn was used to being alone.

She told people that she liked it, that she was an introvert, a hermit even, that she preferred living alone and being alone. 

The truth was that Jyn didn’t have much choice in the matter. Her mother had died when she was a little girl and her father had passed away a few years ago. She’d spent her life in and out of correctional facilities, missing most of high school and positive social interactions. She only got her GED at her father’s behest, and she’d taken the job with the CTA as a way to get him off her back. She’d never meant to stay in Chicago and hand out tokens to self-absorbed commuters. But then he’d died and Jyn didn’t know what else to do. She hadn’t been reliant on him, exactly, but he’d always been her anchor. She’d never wandered too far from home, and when he moved to Chicago to get better treatment, she’d moved to be close to him. Now that he wasn’t here to encourage her and give her some stability and call her stardust, she didn’t know where she was supposed to go or what she was supposed to do. 

She hadn’t meant to stay, but several years had passed and somehow she was still sitting in the booth at the Randolph/Wabash brown line station, handing out tokens for a dollar and fifteen cents. She had a box-sized apartment and a fat cat, and the best part of her day was at 10:15 in the morning when  _ he  _ came through. 

She didn’t know his name or anything really important about him. She knew that he was very tall and that he had an endless supply of white v-necks. She knew that he never sat on the train, even when it was empty, and she knew that seeing him every day made her feel happy.

She was lost in thought about the man she was sure she was in love with when her boss came into the booth.

“Jyn, my favorite employee!” he said.

“I’m not working Christmas,” she said flatly.

Saw had clearly been hoping to catch her off-guard, and the disappointment showed in his face. “But Jyn, no one else can come in that day!”

“Maybe we shouldn’t be open.”

He frowned. “Would I could make that happen, but we can’t shut down a whole station.”

“Clearly you’ve never taken the red line after a Cubs game.”

“Jyn, I’m serious!” Saw took a deep breath. “Everyone else is spending the day with their families. We have some folks willing to come in in the afternoon and evening but no one wants to be here Christmas morning. And since you don’t have family…”

“Yeah, yeah.” Jyn sighed. “Okay. Fine.”

Saw beamed. “Thank you, Jyn!”

As soon as he left, Jyn’s coworker, Bodhi, turned to look at her. “Give a mouse a cookie.”

“I don’t see you volunteering,” she snapped.

“I’m taking over for you in the afternoon,” he said. “Don’t get pushy.”

Bodhi was the closest thing Jyn had to a friend. They worked together and sometimes got halal together after work, but they didn’t actively hang out or call each other like normal friends did. Bodhi didn’t even know about Jyn’s mega-crush on the handsome guy who came through every day, but that was probably for the best--it was kind of embarrassing.

When Jyn got home that afternoon, it was to find her creepy landlord in her apartment.

“I was investigating a leak,” he said vaguely.

“Mr. Krennic, you know there’s no leak!” she snapped. “Now get out of my damn apartment!”

“You better watch yourself,” he warned. “I could have you on the street in a second.”

Jyn flipped him off as he walked out. She liked the apartment overall--it was cheap, clean, and safe, so she was willing to overlook her landlord occasionally using his master key to wander into her apartment and go through her things. She didn’t have anything interesting or valuable anyway.

.

Christmas arrived all too soon. Jyn walked the four blocks to the station, climbed into her booth, and sipped at the coffee she’d brought from home. The morning passed slowly. She read from a book, and she was so intent on it that she was startled when someone came to her window. 

It was Him. The guy. He ducked down (he was very tall) and gave her a grin. “Merry Christmas,” he said before moving onto the platform.

Jyn realized that her mouth was hanging open. “You…too…” she managed to get out, but only after he was well away from earshot. She buried her head in her hands. “Get it together, Erso.” She bookmarked her place and stretched. Glancing at her clock, she realized that her shift was almost over. Soon she could go home and...do what? Watch Christmas movies? Give her cat his present? Maybe Saw had done her a favor by scheduling her for Christmas morning. 

She glanced at Him and saw that some guys were messing with him--they must have gotten off an earlier train. He was holding his own, but they outnumbered him. She was debating whether or not to call the police when one of them gave Him a shove and He fell onto the tracks.

Jyn reacted at once, banging out of her stall and running down the length of the platform. The muggers had already disappeared, so she was able to jump off the platform and onto the tracks without a problem. “Sir!” she shouted, and she was horrified to see that he was unconscious. “Oh, shit, sir, please wake up!” She shook him, but he did not wake up. Jyn looked up and saw the train coming towards them. “Oh,  _ shit _ .” She shook him even harder. “Sir, you have to wake up or you’re gonna get run over!”

He was no closer to waking up, but the train was almost upon them. Jyn couldn’t get him off the tracks--not without monumental effort and a lot more time than she had. If only there was some way to…

Her instincts took over, and with a shout, she grabbed Him and rolled their bodies off the track and under the platform. She kept her back to the train as it screeched to a halt, sparks flying against the tracks. Even though she’d been working at the station for years, part of her was afraid that they would get crushed by the train, or that the sparks would scorch her. Thankfully they were fine, and better still, the conductor had seen them and called an ambulance. Bodhi was in the booth, staring wide-eyed as Jyn climbed up onto the platform; she gave him a harried “I’ll explain later” before following the EMTs. They allowed her to ride in the back of the ambulance so she could tell them what happened.

“Looks like a concussion--a pretty bad one, too,” one of them said. “He might be in a coma.”

“Like...what kind of coma?” Jyn wanted to know. “Permanently, or just for a few days?”

“It’s hard to tell right now,” they said kindly. “They’ll know more when we get him to the ER.”

Jyn stayed beside the stretcher as they put him on a gurney and wheeled him to the ER, but a doctor in a white lab coat stopped her before she could go further. “I’m sorry, but I can’t allow you back here.”

“Please, I just want to make sure he’s okay,” Jyn protested.

“Family only,” the doctor said, turning around when she began to protest again.

Jyn watched helplessly as they rolled him away. “But I was gonna marry him,” she said in a forlorn sort of way. She went to the waiting room--which was surprisingly full on Christmas Day, and plopped into a chair. She wasn’t sure how much time passed--it could have been hours or it could have been minutes. All she knew was that someone roused her from her nap by shaking her shoulders gently.

“Excuse me, miss?” 

She looked up to see a kind-faced woman in scrubs. “You came in with Mr. Solo?”

“What?” Jyn croaked, still groggy with sleep.

“Han Solo,” the woman repeated. “You came in with him? He went to the ER? He’s in a coma?”

Han Solo. So that was his name. Jyn nodded, rubbing at her eyes. “Yes, I came in with Han Solo. Is he okay?”

“Come with me.”

Jyn followed the nurse down a series of winding hallways. 

“We can’t be sure how long his coma is going to last. It probably won’t be permanent, but it’s hard to tell. He took quite a nasty fall.”

“I know,” Jyn said. 

The woman showed her into a room, where Han Solo was propped up in a hospital bed, his mouth slack with sleep. The nurse urged Jyn into the chair at his side. “Can I get you anything? Coffee, tea, water?”

“Um, water would be nice,” Jyn said. “Thank you.”

“Of course.” The nurse started to leave, but paused in the doorway. “Talk to him,” she said. “Let him hear your voice.”

Jyn felt silly, but she shifted closer to the bed. “Um, hi,” she murmured as soon as the nurse was out of sight. “It’s...it’s me. Jyn. Jyn Erso. That’s my name. I saved you. Your name is Han Solo...I guess.” She glanced around the room as if looking for a hidden camera. “Um, you come to my booth every day. It’s after the morning rush hour so I recognize you.” She gently touched his hand. “Um...I hope you wake up soon.”

A police officer ducked into the room and gave her a goofy sort of smile. “Hi, ma’am--sorry to bother you, but I have just a few questions about the incident.”

“Oh, um, yes, of course,” Jyn said, pulling her hand back. 

“I know now isn’t a good time, but the sooner we can get in this report, we can try to track down the people who pushed Mr. Solo onto the tracks.”

“Sure, yes.” Jyn was always uneasy around cops thanks to her youthful run-ins with the law, but she knew that she had done nothing wrong--if anything, she had done the right thing. She braced herself for his questions when suddenly, a group of six people walked in, talking over each other and generally making a fuss.

“Where is he?!” one man shouted over all the rest. “Where is my son?”

“You’re Han Solo’s family?” the nurse, who had rushed in behind them, wanted to know. 

“You’re damn right we are!” 

The nurse and police officer looked at him, and then Han Solo. 

“He’s adopted,” the man sighed. 

“You’re  _ all _ his family?” the nurse asked.

“Yeah.” The man pointed. “This is my husband, his mother, her boyfriend, Han’s godfather, and Han’s younger brother. And before you ask, yes, he’s adopted too.”

Jyn surveyed the family with wide eyes.  _ This _ was Han’s family? It both explained a lot and opened up a lot of questions for her. 

“Is my son going to be okay?” Han’s other dad asked, and Jyn realized that he was blind.

“He’s in a coma,” the nurse said.

“Merry Christmas,” Han’s younger brother mumbled.

“I wouldn’t worry,” the nurse said. “His vitals are good--I’d say he has a fighting chance of getting out of this.”

“But how did he get into a coma?” the grandmother demanded, shoving her way to the front. Even though she was easily four feet tall, Jyn got the distinct impression that this woman was used to getting her way. “How did this happen?”

“He was pushed,” Jyn said quietly, but everyone whipped their head to face her.

“What?!”

“He was pushed off the platform at the train station. The, um, Randolph and Wabash brown line station,” she said, wanting to be as accurate as possible. 

“Who are you?” the first father demanded.

“That’s his fiancee!” the nurse supplied.

Jyn gaped. Maybe this was just the nurse’s way of covering for her since that one doctor had said only family was allowed inside, but why would she say that in front of his family?!

“His fiancee?” the grandmother exclaimed. “He didn’t tell us he had a fiancee!”

“Um,” Jyn tried to say.

The old woman put a hand to her chest. Immediately, the tall, hairy man beside her grabbed a chair. “Relax, Maz, relax--he’ll be okay.”

The godfather turned to the nurse. “She’s got a heart condition,” he said in a low voice. “She’s recovering from a heart attack.”

Jyn shut her mouth. Now was definitely not a good time to correct the nurse. 

The doctor from earlier chose that moment to burst into the room. “Nurse! What is  _ she _ doing in here?!”

“Hey, buddy,” the cop said sternly, “she saved his life.”

The family started. 

“I thought he was pushed off a platform,” the first dad said.

The cop gave her a proud smile. “She jumped onto the tracks.”

The family gaped at her. 

“You jumped onto the tracks?” the second dad asked, impressed.

Jyn gave a noncommittal shrug and, remembering that he couldn’t see her, squeaked out, “Uh-huh.”

“I’m sorry,” the doctor said in a tone that indicated he was not sorry at all, “But family only is allowed in this room.”

The second dad flung out an arm. “She  _ is _ family,” he declared. 

“She’s the fiancee,  _ doctor _ ,” the nurse said in a voice dripping with disdain. 

The grandmother reached for Jyn’s hands. “We are so happy,” she said. “Some divine force must have made your paths cross.”

“I, uh, I like to think that,” Jyn said. 

Everyone surged around her, telling her how happy they were Han had met her. It took several minutes, but the doctor was finally able to corral them and go over Han’s diagnosis and the next steps. Jyn waited until the nurse left the room and then slipped out to confront her. “Why did you say I was his fiancee?”

The nurse blinked at her. “Well, aren’t you?”

“Um, no?”

The nurse’s eyes widened. “When they brought him in, you said you were going to marry him!”

It took a moment for Jyn to remember what she was talking about--when she did, she gasped. “No! Oh my god, no! I was just talking to myself!”

The nurse gaped at her. “Well next time you talk to yourself, tell yourself you’re single and end the conversation there.”

Jyn was irritated, but she knew she had no one to blame but herself. 

“Hey!”

She turned around and saw that Han’s younger brother was hanging out of the door. “Where are you going?”

“Uh,” Jyn said.

He came over to her and took her hand, pulling her back to the room. “Dads want you to stay,” he said. “They said you’re family.”

“Mm,” Jyn managed.

Han’s family were giving her wide, almost dopey grins as his little brother led her in. They practically pushed her into a chair, so eager were they for her to join them.

“So,” Han’s second dad said, “How did you meet Han?”

“Chirrut,” the first dad said, “She probably doesn’t want to talk about that now.”

“Why not?” Chirrut demanded. “We could all use a nice story.”

“What if it’s not a nice story?” Maz’s boyfriend asked.

“It has to be nice,” Chirrut said, “or else they wouldn’t be engaged.”

“What about that other girl?” the boyfriend asked. “The one he met in that cantina?”

“Who cares about her?” Chirrut dismissed. “Han is engaged to…” He paused. “What is your name?”

Jyn winced. “It’s Jyn,” she said. “Jyn Erso.”

“What a beautiful name,” Maz said with a smile. “I bet it was love at first sight. I have a sense about these things.”

“Let her tell it,” the first dad said.

“She is telling it,” Maz said. 

“What made you fall in love with him?” the godfather asked encouragingly.

Jyn actually smiled. That was a question she could answer truthfully. “It was his smile.”

There was a collective hum as everyone smiled even wider. 

“What happened?” the younger brother asked. 

Jyn couldn’t help feeling warm and fuzzy. “Well, um, I saw him...and he saw me...and he smiled at me...and I knew that my life would never be the same.”

There was a collective sigh. 

They asked her more questions, but Jyn was gradually able to shift the conversation to them. She learned that Han’s dads were named Baze Malbus and Chirrut Imwe. Chirrut had been adopted by Maz, and it had encouraged him to adopt children of his own. He and Baze had adopted Han, Kay (the younger brother who kept giving Jyn quizzical looks), and a second brother named Cassian.

“You’ll meet him,” Maz promised. “He’s always around.”

She learned that Maz’s boyfriend was named Chewie, and even though they were probably never going to get married, they were easily the cutest couple she had ever seen (in no large part because Chewie was twice as tall as Maz). Han’s godfather, Obi-Wan Kenobi, was a close family friend. He, Maz, and Chirrut all taught yoga, but Chirrut also taught self-defense. Baze, Chewie, Han, and Cassian had an antique furniture business; they bought furniture, fixed it up, and then sold it. Han had a few side-jobs that had slowly taken him away from the family business, and when they asked if Jyn knew about them, she shrugged and admitted that she didn’t know much about his work. 

“He’s probably doing something illegal,” said Kay, who was twelve and opinionated. 

“Probably,” Chewie agreed.

Thankfully, the doctor chivvied them out and insisted that visiting hours were over and they could come back tomorrow, so Jyn got to leave before they could turn the conversation on her again. The whole way home, she thought about her strange day. It was, she realized, still Christmas Day. It had definitely been the weirdest Christmas of her life. And in a way...it had been a bit of a Christmas miracle. Well, how many people got a fiance and a whole new family for Christmas? 


	2. Chapter 2

Jyn went to the hospital the next day before work to see if Han was...well, doing anything. Even though he was still in a coma, he looked better, somehow. She considered talking to him, but it made her feel silly. This whole situation was silly. She was getting up and getting ready to go when Han’s entire family appeared.

“Jyn!”

“We didn’t know you’d be here!”

“Oh, um, yeah,” she said softly, sucking in a breath as Chewie wrapped her in a bear hug. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d been hugged that tight.

“How’s our boy doing?”

“Oh, um, he’s still unconscious,” she said. “But he looks better, I think.”

Everyone proclaimed that he did indeed look better, partly for Chirrut’s benefit and partly because they needed to hear it. 

“I have to go to work,” Jyn said. “But I’ll...see you around?”

Maz took her hands. “We wanted to ask you something first. We didn’t get to have much of a Christmas yesterday with everything that happened, so we’re having our own little Christmas celebration tonight. Will you come?”

Oh, no, that was too much. “Oh,” Jyn said weakly, “I don’t know...I have work…”

“Here’s my card,” Baze said, handing it to her. “There’s my phone number and our address. Come after work, okay?”

“You don’t have to dress up or bring anything,” Obi-Wan added. “It will just be family.”

Jyn’s throat was surprisingly thick, and she felt herself blinking back tears. “Sure,” she croaked. “I’ll...see you tonight.” She ducked out of the room and made a beeline for the elevators. She was waiting for it to come up when an orderly rushed towards her. “Ma’am!” he said, carrying a box. “These are Mr. Solo’s things.”

“Oh.” Jyn took the box from him and peered awkwardly inside. It was just his clothes, wallet, and keys. “Thank you.”

“You’re Han’s girlfriend?” the man who’d just gotten off the elevator asked.

“She’s his fiancee,” the orderly said before leaving.

“That’s such a shame,” the man said. “Him ending up in the hospital again.”

“Again?” Jyn asked before she could stop herself.

“Well, yeah, you know...after the accident.” 

“Accident?”

His face started to cloud. “It was an accident,” he said darkly. “Did he tell you I stabbed him in the testicle on purpose?!”

Jyn’s mouth fell open.

“Look, we were goofing around and I had a pencil in my pocket, which was admittedly not safe, but I’m a carpenter--sometimes I need a pencil!” he said angrily. “I did  _ not _ pop his testicle on purpose!”

Jyn shook her head. “No, no, of course not,” she said quickly. “I didn’t...sorry, he did tell me it was an accident, I’m just...so overwhelmed.”

The man nodded. “Sure, of course.”

“I have to go.” Jyn leapt into the elevator just before it left, sighing in relief when she got away. Well,  _ that _ that had been...a lot. Han only had one testicle. That was...certainly something to store away for later. 

She brought the box of Han’s things to work because it would’ve taken too long to drop them off at her apartment. Saw, who was hanging around the booth when she got there, eyed the box curiously. 

“What’s all that?”

“It belongs to the guy who fell onto the tracks yesterday,” she said. She’d had Bodhi call Saw yesterday to tell him about the accident, so he was up to speed. 

“Doesn’t he have family to take that box?”

“Oh god, Saw,” Jyn said, rubbing her nose. “I...am his family.” And suddenly she was telling him all about it, how she’d only gone to see if he was okay and how they’d ended up thinking she was his fiancee and asking her over for Christmas dinner.

“Jyn, this is wonderful!”

She gaped at Saw. “How?!”

“You finally have a family!” he exclaimed. 

Jyn sighed. “Yes, but Saw, they’re not my real family. I’m not really engaged to Han.”

“They don’t have to know that,” Saw pointed out. “Look, you said the grandmother has heart problems, right? Just keep it up until Han wakes up, and when he does wake up, they’ll be so happy that they won’t care.”

“A, that sounds like a horrible idea, and B, what if he never wakes up?”

“Then no one has to know! Years can pass, you might meet someone, and the family will want you to be happy. They might even pull the plug on Han.”

“Saw!”

“I’m just being realistic!” he defended. “But you never know, Jyn--maybe he’ll fall in love with you when he wakes up and it’ll work itself out.”

It was such a stupid idea...but Jyn couldn’t help thinking that it had its merits. At the very least, it would be easier on Maz’s heart. And maybe Saw was right--maybe she and Han would fall in love and get married anyway. Crazier things had happened...probably.

It was that thought that spurred her to go to Chirrut and Baze’s house after work. Obi-Wan had said it would be casual, but she still wanted to look nice, so she put on one of her newer sweaters, pulled back her hair with clips, and put effort into her makeup. She called the number on the card and asked Baze for directions, which he was only too happy to give. Before she quite knew it, she was stepping off the train in Loyola and walking the three blocks to their house. It was a nice neighborhood--mostly houses and churches. The lawns and windows were covered in Christmas decorations, bright lights and Christmas wreaths the likes of which Jyn hadn’t seen in a long time. When she got to the house, her breath was nearly taken away. It was like a house out of a Christmas card, all lit up and warm-looking. 

“Jyn!”

She looked to the side and smiled when she saw Obi-Wan walking up the driveway. “Hi, Obi-Wan.”

“I’m glad you made it.” He gave her a hug. “Would you sit on the porch with me for a minute?”

“Sure.” Jyn followed him onto the stoop and sat down beside him. “What’s, uh, what’s up?”

“This family...they’re good people,” Obi-Wan said.

Jyn smiled. “Yeah, I know.”

“Everyone in this family is adopted. They have a way of...drawing in strays and outcasts.”

Jyn hummed in acknowledgement. 

“They have so much love to give.” He paused. “I would never do anything to hurt them.”

It was a weird statement, but then, Jyn still didn’t know him that well--maybe he was just a weird guy. “I wouldn’t either,” she said.

He smiled at her. “I know.”

Okay, that was definitely weird. Jyn was saved from having to answer by the front door opening.

“What are you two doing out in the cold?” Baze demanded. “Get inside where it’s warm!”

“I made eggnog!” Maz shouted from inside.

“Stick with soda,” Obi-Wan muttered. 

Jyn smiled and followed them inside. The house was warm and smelled good. In the corner of the living room stood a tree bedecked with ornaments, a pile of beautifully wrapped presents underneath. Baze took Jyn’s coat and scarf, and everyone exclaimed over the beautiful poinsettias she’d bought at the Jewel. Dinner was delicious and noisy--something Jyn hadn’t experienced in, well, ever. She helped them clean up after because she thought it was the least she could do, and she saw from the approving smiles on their faces that they liked the gesture. She wondered if Han had brought back many girlfriends, and then kicked herself because Han hadn’t brought her back--his family had. After dinner Maz poured eggnog (Jyn politely declined) and they gathered in the living room to open presents. Kay played Santa, delivering everyone’s presents to them, and Jyn was surprised when he stopped in front of her.

“This is from us,” he said.

“Oh my god,” Jyn said, staring at the package in her hands. “You didn’t have to do this!”

“We know,” Maz said. “But we wanted to. You’re family now!”

“I didn’t get you anything,” Jyn said, feeling guilty.

“Nonsense--you brought us those beautiful poinsettias and the pleasure of your company,” the old woman said firmly. “Now open it!”

Jyn hoped it was something cheap so that she wouldn’t feel bad. She was wrong. It was a beautiful scarf that someone had obviously hand-knitted. 

“Gramma’s been working on it all day,” Kay said. 

“I had to do something while Han was sleeping,” she said. “And everyone can always use a scarf.”

Jyn buried her face in the scarf. “It’s so cozy,” she said. “I...thank you so much.”

“Merry Christmas,” Maz said with a tone of satisfaction.

Jyn was happy to watch everyone else open their presents and exclaim over them. They got books and sweaters and handmade accessories, things that held meaning. They reminded Jyn of the presents she and her dad used to exchange. 

After presents, they put on Christmas movies and showed Jyn the family photo albums. Han was a cute kid, his big smile lighting up every picture. She saw pictures, too, of Cassian, the brother she hadn’t yet met. Pictures of them at the beach, arms slung around each other’s shoulders; pictures of Han grinning from where he was working on the engine of a car. Pictures of Han and Cassian lifting a laughing Maz, pictures of Chewie putting Han in a headlock. It felt like they went through every photo album in the house, and by the time they settled in to watch the rest of  _ It’s A Wonderful Life _ , Jyn was exhausted. She tipped her head back…

...and woke up sprawled out on the couch, her head on a pillow and a blanket tucked around her. The overhead lights had been turned off, but the room was still aglow with the Christmas tree and the lights strung up around the room. Jyn realized she was awake because she heard hushed voices at the door. She closed her eyes and feigned sleep.

“Who’s that?” asked a voice she didn’t recognize.

“That’s Jyn.” That was Kay. “She’s Han’s fiancee.”

“Han does not have a fiancee.”

“Yeah he does--it’s her. She saved his life.”

There was a pause. 

“Well, is my room empty?”

“Obi-Wan’s sleeping in your bed, but you can share with me. Promise I won’t kick this time.”

“Promise you won’t put your cold feet on my legs?”

“No.”

Jyn heard two pairs of feet climb up the stairs. So, that must be Cassian. She relaxed and drifted off again.

When she woke up, sunlight was filtering through the window. Jyn glanced at her watch and sighed; she could probably make it if she took the train, but it would be safer taking a cab. She stretched and sighed, waking herself up. She used the house phone to call a cab and then went to the bathroom, splashing cold water on her face and running her fingers through her hair so she didn’t look...well, like she’d fallen asleep on a couch. When she deemed herself presentable, she crept towards the front door, loath to wake anyone up. 

“So you’re Jyn.”

She jumped and turned around, plastering a smile on her face as she saw who she guessed to be Cassian. He looked like his pictures; hair that was just long enough to be unruly, a smile beneath his beard, a rolled-up henley that displayed muscles from moving furniture. He was...surprisingly attractive. “You must be Cassian.”

He gave a small nod. “Heard you saved my brother’s life.”

“Um, yeah,” she said. “I mean...he is the man I love.”

Cassian’s face was impossible to read. There was a honk outside and Jyn exhaled in relief. “There’s my cab--I have to go. But it was nice meeting you, Cassian.”

“Yeah,” he said as she unlocked the door. “Hey, uh, Jyn?”

She winced. “Look I know this is all very weird and we’ve never met and I could be some stranger off the street--”

He gave her a bemused look. “I was actually going to say ‘welcome home’.”

“Oh.” She forced a smile and hoped she didn’t look crazy. “Thank you.” With that, she exited the house as swiftly as she was able. She was so flustered. It was like he  _ knew _ . Like he took one look at her and knew that Han didn’t even know her name. 

.

When she got home from work the following afternoon, she decided to poke around in Han’s box. His clothes were worn and looked like they’d seen their share of labor; she could faintly detect the scent of oil. In the pockets of his coat were keys, a beaten-up wallet, and a tin of cat food. Han didn’t strike her as a cat person, but it occurred to her that he might be after all. She checked his driver’s license and determined that she’d go see his apartment. It was for the cat, she told herself. Not because she was a psycho who’d fallen in love with a strange man and then saved his life.

The apartment was surprisingly close to hers, which she supposed made sense, or else she wouldn’t see him at her station every day. She was relieved to find that the keys on his chain worked, and she was even more relieved to find that there were no roommates--or else how would she explain the whole situation to them? 

She tried finding the cat, but to no avail. She searched every nook and every cranny, and she was just about to give up when she heard a noise. She padded back out to the living room, hoping it was the elusive feline, and started when she saw Cassian standing there. 

“Oh...hi!” she said with wide eyes.

“Hi.” Cassian glanced around. “I uh, thought I’d check on his place. I guess you had the same idea.”

“Yeah,” she said. “That and, you know, I wanted to feed the cat.”

Cassian furrowed his brow. “Han doesn’t have a cat.”

Jyn glanced down at the cat food in her hand. “What…”

At that moment, they heard a plaintive meowing; a second later, a tabby appeared from under the couch. 

“Hi, kitty!” she exclaimed, bending down to pick up the cat. It was clearly too hungry and starved for attention to put up a fight. “Hi...Wicket!” she said after glancing at the tag on its collar. “Oh, you must be so hungry, huh?” She took the cat to the kitchen and set him on the counter, letting him eat straight from the tin. She found a bowl in the cabinet and took it to the sink to be filled with water. Cassian followed her, his eyes wide as he looked at the cat. 

“Han isn’t a cat person.”

“Yeah, well,” she said in a would-be cavalier tone, “I am.” 

Cassian’s eyebrows rose, but before he could say much else, the phone rang. Jyn glanced at it and decided it was better to ignore it.

“You, uh...gonna answer that?” Cassian prodded.

Jyn shook her head. “No.”

With a strange look, Cassian answered the phone. He paused and then handed the phone to Jyn. “It’s for you.” He sounded surprised, and Jyn took an odd sort of pleasure in taking the phone from him.

“Hello?”

“Hi Miss Erso,” a chirpy voice said. “This is Yolanda from Rush University Medical Center--we wanted to remind you that it’s customary for friends and family of patients to donate blood.”

“Oh, sure,” Jyn said. “I’ll...do that.” She hung up before Yolanda could say anything else. At Cassian’s look, she said, “Just a telemarketer. Anyway, I was just going to feed the cat before I went to visit Han.”

“Oh, what a coincidence,” said Cassian. “I was going to visit him too. Shall we go together?”

Jyn’s smile became very forced. “Sure.” She started to head for the front door, but Cassian jerked his head at the back door. 

“Thought we’d take the truck?”

“Oh,” Jyn said. “...no. I always take transit.”

“It’s faster with a car,” he pointed out.

She swallowed. “Yes, but parking is such a hassle, and I always get free rides on CTA,” she said.

Cassian considered this. “Fair enough.” He followed her out the front door and watched as she fumbled with the lock. He didn’t say anything, which somehow made her even more nervous. In fact, he barely spoke until they were taking the elevator up to Han’s floor.

“So how did you meet Han?” he asked suddenly.

Jyn blinked. “Um, we met at work,” she said.

“His work or yours?”

“Mine,” she said, feeling strangely like this was a trap. “I work at the brown line. He comes to my stop all the time.”

“Hmm.” Cassian was still giving her a suspicious look. “How long have you been seeing Han?”

“Three months,” Jyn answered at once, and then blushed, because god, she was embarrassing  _ herself _ . 

“That’s not a long time,” Cassian said. “You two must really be in love.”

“Well, you know,” she said. “When it’s the right person...you just know.” She practically ran off the elevator when it stopped, heading briskly towards the room. 

“What’s Han’s favorite band?”

Jyn racked her brain and remembered the Metallica t-shirt she’d seen on his floor. “Metallica.”

They were in the room now, and Han’s whole family was staring at them.

“Who’s his favorite Stooge?”

“Curly.”

“Everyone’s favorite is Curly,” Obi-Wan pointed out.

“I like Shep,” muttered Chewie.

“What’s Han’s favorite ice cream?” Cassian asked, sounding oddly like a lawyer trying a defendant.

“Baskin-Robbins.” Everyone who lived in Chicago ate Baskin-Robbins, and Han was only human...wasn’t he?

“Favorite baseball team?”

“Chicago,” she said lamely.

“Cubs or White Sox?”

“Why are you asking her all these questions?” Baze asked.

“I’m just not sure if Jyn is really who she says she is,” Cassian said. “I mean, why hasn’t Han mentioned her before now?”

“Han never talks about his personal life,” Chewie said fairly. 

“That’s because he doesn’t have one,” Chirrut said.

“But an engagement?” Cassian pointed out. “That doesn’t sound like Han.”

“Love changes people,” Maz said. 

“Maybe,” Cassian said. “Or maybe she’s up to something.”

Jyn flushed. She knew she couldn’t keep this charade up forever. Cassian knew--he’d sensed it, and now he was going to kick her out of this family and this life. Well, she thought bitterly, it had been fun while it lasted.

“You’re upsetting your grandmother,” Baze said with a frown.

Maz was indeed breathing a little harder. “If she really wanted to prove it, she would,” she said. 

They all gave Jyn expectant looks. Well, there was nothing for it now.

“Han only has one testicle,” she said, inwardly thanking whatever divine force there was for making her run into Han’s friend.

“No way,” Cassian said in disbelief.

“Way,” she said, her voice gaining confidence. “About a month ago he was horseplaying with a friend, and the guy had a pencil in his pocket, and he...popped it.”

Everyone in the room shuddered and put a hand to their crotches. 

“Um…”

“Uh…”

“Should one of us…?”

“I’m his father,” Baze said. “I’ll check.” Nevertheless, everyone craned their necks, and everyone gasped as they saw that Jyn had told the truth. They looked from her to Cassian, who was gaping at her.

“Well,” said Jyn, who was not a little relieved to find that his friend had been correct, “This has been sufficiently awkward.” And with that, she turned and walked out of the room. She heard them shouting after her, but she didn’t stop. Let Cassian feel bad. Okay, so she wasn’t really engaged to Han and he had every right to call her on it--so what? He’d embarrassed her. Let him suffer.

She had just gotten on the elevator when Obi-Wan shoved his umbrella between the doors and got on with her. “Jyn,” he said pleasantly. “I was wondering if we could have a chat.”

She blinked. “Um...sure.” 

“I’ll cut right to the chase. You’re not really engaged to Han, are you?”

Jyn’s heart began to pound. “What makes you say that?”

“Are you?” he asked, but she could tell that he already knew the answer. 

“No,” she said, deflating. “But I wasn’t maliciously lying or anything. I really have been in love with Han, he just...doesn’t know I exist. And I did save his life, that part is true. And they wouldn’t let me in to see him and the nurse just...assumed. And then she told you all and the timing wasn’t right and you all just welcomed me unquestioningly into your family and I haven’t had a family in  _ so long _ \--I haven’t had anyone except for my cat. I know it’s wrong of me to keep it up--”

“I’m not here to scold you,” he said, holding up a hand. “I don’t blame you.”

Jyn sucked in a breath. “You don’t?”

He shook his head. “I rather like you, Jyn, and truth be told, I’d love to see you become part of the family. Do you remember when you told me you’d never do anything to hurt them?”

Jyn nodded. “I still mean that.”

“I know.” The door opened and they walked out together. “Well, telling them that you’re not engaged to Han would hurt them.”

Jyn stopped in her tracks. “What?”

Obi-Wan ushered her outside where they were out of everyone’s way. “I told you that they attract strays and outcasts--and I don’t think it comes as a surprise, Jyn, to say that you’re a bit of a stray. They love you, and they want you to stick around. I want that too. If you tell them you’re not engaged to Han...well, it will mean that you were invited into the family under false pretenses and that will hurt them.”

“What do I do?” Jyn asked in a small voice.

Obi-Wan sighed. “Wait until Han is awake. We’ll go from  there.”

“And...if he doesn’t wake up?”

Obi-Wan shrugged. “Then no one needs to know.”

It struck Jyn that Saw had  given her the same advice. Perhaps there was some wisdom to it after all. 


	3. Chapter 3

When Jyn got home, it was to find Mr. Krennic rooting around in her apartment again. They got into a loud argument which resulted in him threatening to kick her out. Moments after he’d stormed out, there came a knocking on the door.

“Kindly fuck off,” she snapped.

“Well, hello to you too.”

Her face drained as she realized that it was not Mr. Krennic’s voice, but Cassian’s. Wincing, she pulled open the door. “Sorry...I thought you were my landlord.”

“Well sure,” he said. “That’s how I talk to my landlord too.”

Jyn rubbed her temple. “Can I help you with something? More questions, perhaps?”

Now it was Cassian’s turn to wince. “I’m sorry about that. I was a real dick.”

“Yeah,” Jyn said. “You kind of were.”

He raised his hands in an apologetic gesture. “I know. And to make up for it, I got you an engagement present.”

Jyn eyed him suspiciously. “What is it?”

“You’ve gotta come out and see it,” he said.

Jyn frowned. “Why are you trying to get me out of the house?”

“Just come on,” he said.

Against her better judgment, Jyn bundled up and followed Cassian outside. He led her to a moving van, the back of which he opened up. “There.”

Jyn’s eyes fell on a rocking chair. “Oh my god,” she said, impressed despite herself. “This is beautiful.” She climbed into the back of the truck and touched the chair. “Can I…?”

“Please,” he said, gesturing for her to sit.

Jyn eased herself into the chair. “Wow,” she said, rocking back and forth. “This is so nice.”

“Thanks,” Cassian said with a smile. “I made it.”

“You  _ made _ this?” she repeated in surprise. “Cassian, this is fantastic!”

“Thank you very much,” he said. “Unfortunately, that’s not your engagement present.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, it’s actually this.” He patted a couch beside the chair.

“Oh!” she said, getting to her feet. “That’s so nice.”

“Yeah,” he said. “But I’m glad you like the chair.” He cleared his throat. “So, shall we bring it up to your apartment?”

“Oh.” Jyn knew that her apartment wouldn’t be able to contain another piece of furniture. “Um, I don’t think it would fit in mine, but we could take it over to Han’s?” Han, she had noticed, had very little furniture in his apartment--he was obviously someone who didn’t spend a lot of time at home and didn’t have a lot of company over. 

They drove the short distance to Han’s apartment and pulled the couch out the back. As easy as it had been to get into Han’s apartment earlier, Jyn had had nothing with her but a bag. Two people carrying a couch was significantly harder. Jyn found it hard to dislike Cassian when they kept huffing and puffing and trying not to bang the couch into walls. They accidentally pinned each other with the couch several times, and they had to pause halfway up the stairs so that they could both collapse and catch their breath. By the time they actually arrived at Han’s apartment, they were a sweating, giggling mass of exhaustion. They soon discovered that Han’s doorway was barely big enough to fit the couch, and Jyn began to wonder if Han’s lack of furniture was because he’d taken something up the stairs and through the door once before and decided enough was enough.

“There,” Cassian said as they finally swung the couch into an agreeable corner. “Han better not move for a while.” He paused. “I mean, unless you two are getting married soon, in which case, I guess he’d have to.”

Jyn opened her mouth and he jumped in to correct himself.

“Sorry, I just meant...I mean of course if you two want to stay here, that’s fine,” he babbled. “Just because you’re getting married doesn’t mean you have to move anywhere. And I don’t even know when you’re getting married, it could be in like years…”

“We don’t have any set plans yet,” Jyn said, turning red. “It was...very recent. We hadn’t gotten around to talking about...anything.” She cleared her throat. “Um, anyway, I think I’ll head home now and...sleep.”

“Let me drive you home,” Cassian said. “It’s cold as balls out there.”

Jyn laughed. “Okay.”

When they got outside, however, they saw that someone had pulled up right behind Cassian’s truck, effectively pinning him in his spot.

“What is this  _ jackweed _ thinking?!” he yelped. “I can’t get out now! My truck will be here all night!”

“At least it’s two hour parking starting at seven tomorrow,” she said. 

He rolled his eyes. “Great, now I can make the trip down here at six in the morning to get my truck.”

Jyn tried not to let her amusement show. “Yeah, having a car in the city sucks.”

Cassian sighed. “Well, I can at least walk you home.”

She rolled her eyes. “Like I’m so incapable of walking myself.”

“I will feel better if I can walk you home,” he said. “I would hate for you to get mugged on the same day you had to tell my family that Han only has one testicle.”

Jyn couldn’t contain the stupid grin that spread over her face. “It was pretty traumatic,” she agreed. “I guess I’ll let you fend off the big bads.”

“Besides,” he said as they set off, “You could freeze to death on the way over.”

“I am perfectly warm,” she said. 

“In that ratty old thing?”

“It was my dad’s.”

“He was probably freezing.”

Jyn gave him a small smile. “He passed away a few years ago.”

The smile slid off Cassian’s face. “I’m sorry.”

She shrugged. “It’s fine.”

He was quiet for a moment. “What was he like?” 

“He was a lot like me,” Jyn said. Seeing that Cassian felt bad, she said “Dark hair, flat chest.”

“Ah,” Cassian said with a smile. 

“He was a physicist,” Jyn said. “My mom was a geologist. She passed away when I was a kid. Before she died, she gave me this necklace.” She pulled out the crystal that hung around her neck.

“That’s pretty,” Cassian said.

She nodded. “It’s this super rare crystal she found once. She said it’s found in stars, so my dad called me Stardust.” It made her throat tight to think of it now. 

“Where are they from? You don’t, no offense, sound very American.”

“That’s because I’m not,” she said. “I mean, I am now, but I’m not from here. I was born in England, which is why I have this funny accent. After my mom died, my dad wanted a change of scenery. He almost took me to Denmark--that’s where he’s from, you see--but he was offered a really good opportunity in Indiana.”

“There are good opportunities in Indiana?”

She gave him a light punch. “It was a great research facility. He was able to do what he loved.” She cleared her throat. “When the cancer set in, he moved to Chicago because the hospitals here were better. But they weren’t good enough.” 

“I’m sorry,” Cassian said. 

“Don’t be. If I hadn’t moved here, I wouldn’t be enjoying the pleasure of your company,” she said with a smirk.

“Or engaged to my testically-challenged brother.”

Jyn couldn’t help but laugh at that. “That’s true.”

“Oh, uh, speaking of which,” he said. “Everyone felt really bad about the whole...testicle...thing...so they want you to come over for dinner tomorrow night.”

“I’ll be there,” she said without a trace of hesitation. 

Cassian seemed relieved. “Oh good, because I was really gonna get it if you didn’t.”

“Hmm, in that case, maybe I should let you hang.”

He looked mock-offended. “You are cruel.”

“I am,” she agreed. “Very cruel.”

“That must be why you fell in love with Han.”

“Is he cruel too?” Jyn joked. She realized she’d made a misstep, because Cassian was looking at her strangely. “I’ve never seen that side of him,” she explained. It wasn’t untrue. “Maybe he’s only mean to you?”

“That would make sense,” he said, relaxing. “I am his brother. And you…” He glanced at her. “Well, I don’t know what he did to make you like him.”

“Jealous?” she teased.

Cassian gave her a strange smile. “In your dreams.”

They slowed to a stop as they reached her apartment. 

“Well,” she said, “thanks for keeping those big bad muggers away.”

“Anytime.” He shoved his hands in his pockets. “Well, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow night.”

“Yeah. See you.” Jyn carefully trod her way to the door, avoiding the ice on the walk as she did. She stopped once at the stoop to wave at Cassian before heading inside. She started to stamp the snow off her boots, remembered what a dick Mr. Krennic had been to her earlier, and decided to track dirty, slushy snow up the stairs. Thankfully, it didn’t look like Mr. Krennic had been going through her apartment while she was gone. On a whim, she wandered to the window and was startled to see Cassian only just turning away. Had he been standing there that whole time? It gave her a strangely warm feeling. He wanted to make sure she got inside safely. He...cared about her. 

And with a start, Jyn realized that she cared about him, too. 

.

She tried not to think about Cassian the next day, but her mind kept wandering back to their conversation the night before. She’d actually had a good time, and that surprised her. She didn’t have a good time with people, let alone people who had insulted her earlier that day. But Cassian had been easy to talk to. Easier than any of the people she called friends today. 

This wasn’t to say that she didn’t have friends, but she didn’t open up to them the way she had with Cassian. What had made talking to him so easy? Especially since he’d accused her of not being who she said she was just a few hours before?

And that was another thing--he’d been so close to proving she wasn’t engaged to Han. And even though she’d won his and his family’s trust, eventually he would have to find out that he had been right. And then he’d really never be able to trust her, because he’d given her the chance to explain herself but she hadn’t taken it. There would be nothing for it: Han would just have to stay in a coma forever, and if he woke up, Jyn would just have to kill him. 

Jyn went to dinner with Han’s family that night just as she had said she would. Everyone was happy to see her, which brought a lump to her throat; Chewie gave her one of his bear hugs, Maz drowned her plate in food, and Chirrut kept leaning over to tell jokes that made everyone else groan.

“So Jyn,” Baze said in an effort to shut up his husband, “Do you and Han know where you’re going for your honeymoon?”

“Not really,” Jyn said with a flush, because as often as she’d fantasized about Han, honeymooning with him had been just a step too far. 

“He looked healthy today,” Cassian said. 

“Maybe he’ll wake up soon,” Kay said hopefully.

_ He’d better not _ , Jyn thought.

“He’d better, or Jyn is going to be very lonely.” Maz pointed her fork at Cassian. “And speaking of, Jyn, do you think you can rustle up a friend for Cassian so he won’t be so alone all the time?”

“Gramma, I am not alone all the time,” Cassian said with strained patience.

“That’s what a lonely man would say,” Jyn said with a smirk. “What’s your type, Cass?”

He gave her a dark look. “What if I said old and hairy?”

“Well then, you’ll love my friend Dave.”

“Cass and Han have the same type,” Kay said, squirting ketchup onto his plate. “They both like tiny brunettes.”

There was a pause as everyone glanced at Jyn and realized that she was a tiny brunette. 

“Good to know,” she said in a would-be cheerful tone, digging into her potatoes.

“Sandra Bullock is a tiny brunette,” Obi-Wan said, seemingly out of nowhere.

“Great, I’ll give her a call,” Cassian said, earning several laughs.

When it was time for Jyn to leave, the entire family gathered around the door to see her safely out. It both tickled and pleased her, that they cared about her so much that they would stand in the doorway just to watch her go. She wished, not for the first time, that Han would never wake up.

Cassian was helping her into her coat when Kay pointed to the doorway. “Hey, look, you two are standing under mistletoe!”

Jyn looked up in dismay to see that she and Cassian were, indeed, standing under the mistletoe. Damn that kid. 

“Well, kiss!” Maz commanded. Everyone else started taking up the cheer, and with a grimace, Jyn and Cassian exchanged the mildest of pecks. She hated how nice it felt and how she wanted more. She chalked that up to the fact that she hadn’t kissed anyone in...well, she couldn’t even remember how long. Of course she was starved for physical affection.

Or maybe she was just hot for Cassian. 

With a mumbled “good night”, she pulled her hat over her ears, pulled on her gloves, and set out into the night. She was  _ not _ hot for Cassian.

...except, she totally was.

God  _ damn _ it.


	4. Chapter 4

Jyn pulled a double at work the next day because so many people had requested off; in exchange, Saw was letting her have New Year’s Day free. She wasn’t sure what she would do with her freedom--sit by Han’s bedside like a devoted fiancee, perhaps?

She was lost in thought when someone said in an obviously fake deep voice, “One token please.”

Jyn looked up and saw that Kay was looking in the window and grinning at her. “What are you doing here?” she asked with a smile.

“I was hanging out downtown with Cee,” he said, pointing to his friend. “I wanted to come say hi!”

Jyn had never had people come say hi to her before. She couldn’t help beaming. “Do you want to come in? It’s small but…”

“Can we?” 

“Sure!” Jyn let Kay and his friend through and then opened the booth door for them. “It was nice of you to say hi.” She saw Bodhi giving her a curious look and pointed. “This is my coworker Bodhi.”

He gave the two boys a wave. “Hi.” He was still giving Jyn a curious look and she knew she’d have to introduce them. 

“Bodhi, Kay is my…” Soon-to-be-brother-in-law?

“She’s marrying my brother,” Kay asserted.

Bodhi spun around in his seat, ignoring the person at his window. “You’re getting married?!”

“Well,” Jyn pretended she was busy with people at her window. “We hadn’t really, you know, announced anything…”

“I didn’t even know you were seeing anyone!”

“Yeah, I’ve been very tight-lipped about it,” she said, not untruthfully. “Um, the train is here, if you guys wanted to…?”

“Okay, bye, Jyn!” Kay said cheerfully, exiting the booth with his friend.

“Jyn!” Bodhi exclaimed, coming over to her. “Are you pregnant?!”

“Yes, Bodhi, I’m pregnant,” she deadpanned. “Of course I’m not pregnant!”

“But you’re engaged?!”

“You think the only reason someone would marry me is if he knocked me up?” she challenged.

Bodhi considered his next words carefully. “Noooo?”

She rolled her eyes. “Great. Thanks.”

“Well, you haven’t said anything--how am I supposed to know?” he asked pointedly. 

She sighed. “That’s true.”

“So, are you bringing him to my party tonight?” Bodhi was having a New Year’s Eve party, to which almost everyone at the station was invited. Jyn had been to a few shindigs at Bodhi’s and had always had a good time--at least this way she wouldn’t be home alone. Han’s family had invited her over, but Jyn thought it would be better if she spent some time away from them. Well, that wasn’t strictly true--she thought it would be better if she spent some time away from Cassian. Ever since they’d gotten closer, and especially since that kiss last night, Jyn knew she was in dangerous proximity to developing feelings for Cassian. He was her fake soon-to-be brother-in-law for crying out loud!

“I can’t bring him because he’s in a coma,” Jyn said.

Bodhi stared at her. “ _ Excuse  _ me?”

“He...yeah. He fell. And he’s in a coma.”

Bodhi shook his head. “Your life is something else. Is he...I mean…?”

“Um, the doctors said he should recover, but, you know, there’s no telling if or when he’ll wake up,” she said. 

“I’m sorry.”

She shrugged. “It’s...you know. I’m dealing with it.” She cleared her throat. “Anyway, I’m, uh, looking forward to the party tonight.”

He gave her a look. “Yeah...me too.”

When Jyn finally got off work that afternoon, she took a shower and put on one of her nicer oversized sweaters. When she walked outside, she was surprised to find Cassian leaning against his truck. “Cassian--what are you doing here?”

He straightened up, looking oddly anxious. “I was just driving by and I thought I’d say hi.”

She blinked at him. “Okay?”

“I thought you could come to the house, if you aren’t busy?” he pressed. “Everyone would love to see you.”

“That’s very nice but my friend is having a party and I said I’d go,” she said. 

He gestured to his truck. “Well can I give you a ride?”

She shook her head. “That’s nice of you, but it’s literally just around the corner.”

The anxious look on his face deepened. “Are you sure? It’s still icy out…”

“Seriously, it would take more time to drive and park again than it would to walk.” 

“Well,” he said, leaping forward, “let me walk you there.”

She furrowed her brow. He sure had a weird thing about escorting her. “I mean, if it means that much to you?”

He nodded, and with a shrug, Jyn led the way. 

“So,” Cassian said, jogging to keep up with her. “Been...feeling all right lately?”

She gave him a look. “Yes. Why?”

He shook his head. “Just wondering.” 

“Have  _ you _ been feeling all right lately?”

He looked surprised. “Me? Well, yeah.”

“Hmm.”

He tilted his head. “What’s, uh...what’s up?”

“You’re acting really weird,” she said.

“I’m not acting weird.”

“Yes you are!” 

Thankfully they arrived at Bodhi’s by that point, and Jyn wasted no time in getting inside. She said a quick hello to Bodhi, who looked curiously at Cassian, but Jyn wasn’t about to go there. Instead, she went to the kitchen and grabbed a beer.

“You shouldn’t be drinking that,” Cassian said, leaning in to be heard over the noise.

Jyn side-eyed him. “Why not?”

“Because it’s bad for the baby!”

Unfortunately, he chose the moment when the CD player was changing tracks to say this, and everyone in the vicinity--including Bodhi and Saw--stared at her. 

There was no staying after that. Jyn was too humiliated, and without even saying goodbye, she left her beer behind and stormed out of the house.

“Wait--Jyn!”

“I am not pregnant!” she hissed as soon as Cassian caught up with her. By that point they were in front of her building. 

He blinked. “But Kay said you were.”

“How would a twelve-year-old boy know?” she snapped. “God, you think it too!”

“Think what?”

She was surprised to feel angry tears burning at her eyes. “That the only way a guy like Han would marry me is if he knocked me up first.” 

“Hey.” Cassian grabbed her arm and forced her to stop. “I do not think that.”

She determinedly avoided looking at him. “Sure.”

“Jyn.” He gave her a small shake. “I know why Han wants to marry you. It’s because you’re beautiful and funny and kind, and anyone would be lucky to have you.”

She sniffed. “Uh-huh.”

“Come on,” he said in a softer voice. “You don’t see the way my whole family loves you? It’s because you’re special, Jyn. Han’s a lucky bastard.”

She looked up at him and forced a smile. “Thanks.” He was still holding her arms, and, shrugging them off, Jyn joked, “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were leaning.”

He furrowed his brow. “Leaning?”

She actually smiled this time. “Yeah, you know...leaning.”

“Leaning.”

“Leaning,” she confirmed.

“And how is my leaning...leaning?” he asked.

“It’s...it’s more than a hug. A hug involves hands and arms. And leaning...leaning is whole bodies moving in like this.” She demonstrated. “Leaning involves wanting...and accepting…” Cassian began to lean into her, too. “Leaning is--”

“Hey 2B!” a woman yelled out her window.

Jyn turned to look at her with an open mouth. “Yes?!”

“Is this guy bothering you?”

“No,” Jyn called back with no small amount of irritation.

“Okay...because it looks like he was leaning.” 

Jyn looked pointedly up at Cassian. “See? Leaning.”

He smiled. “I see. And you think I was...leaning?”

“I said if I didn’t know any better,” she corrected. “But since I’m engaged to your brother, don’t worry, I know you didn’t have leaning intentions.”

He looked down at her. “So...are we okay?”

She shrugged. “I guess. I mean, it feels kind of like you’re looking for an excuse to break up my relationship with Han, but whatever.”

“It’s just...you’re not Han’s type.”

That hurt. Jyn had a feeling that Han would never be interested in her if he met her outside of the CTA, but for Cassian to say it so plainly...well. “Okay. So whose type am I?” When Cassian didn’t say anything, she sighed. “Good night.”

“Look, it’s...a nice idea,” he said, trailing after her. “I think it’s just one of those things that looks good on paper, but in reality--”

“You know what, Cassian,” she said, feeling suddenly exhausted. “The holidays have been unpleasant, to put it nicely, and you just ruined my New Year’s, and I would like to go home and feel sorry for myself alone now.”

“I just--”

“What do you  _ want _ ?!” she snapped.

He looked surprised by her rancor. “I want you to...not...be...unhappy.”

“That’s funny, because most of my unhappiness lately has been because of you.”

He frowned. “That’s a bit unfair.”

“You accused me of not being engaged to your brother,” she said, ticking off her fingers. “So I had to tell your  _ entire _ family that Han only has one testicle, and do you know how  _ embarrassing _ that was? Then you followed me to my friend’s party, probably the first time in years I’ve actually had plans for New Year’s, and told everyone, including my  _ boss _ , that I’m pregnant, and now you’re telling me I’m not Han’s type?!”

“Okay, it admittedly sounds bad when you put it like that,” he said. “But I’m just trying to get to know you.”

She snorted. “Yeah, well, you’re doing a bang-up job of it.” She started to go inside and then turned back to him. “You know, it didn’t bother anyone else in your family when they found out I was engaged to your brother.”

“My family trusts people too easily,” he said hotly. “If I don’t look out for them, who will?”

“I think they can look out for themselves just fine.”

“Spending a week with my family doesn’t make you an expert on them,” he said, sounding angrier than she’d ever heard him.

“Yeah?” she spit back. “Well spending a lifetime with them hasn’t made you one, either.” She went inside, and to her great displeasure, Cassian bounded up the stairs after her.

“You’re right,” he said. “It hasn’t. There are things you probably see that I never did. But there are things I see, too. And I can see that you aren’t happy. And I don’t think your parents would be happy, either, knowing that you’re wasting your life sitting in a token booth.”

That  _ really _ hurt. Part of her wanted to hit him. The other part of her just wanted to lie down and cry. “You’re right,” she said, leaning against her door. “They wouldn’t.”

“Hey,” he said, suddenly soft. “I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“Well, it’s a little late for that.” She unlocked her door. “Now please let me go back to being alone.”

“You’re not alone,” he said. “You have Han, and--”

“I don’t,” she said quietly, “Have anybody.” And with that, she closed the door and locked it behind her. She waited until she heard him walk down the stairs, and then she changed into pajamas, turned on the TV, curled up with her cat, and cried. 

.

Jyn slept in the next day, and she would have slept later had her phone not started ringing.

“Jyn!” Obi-Wan said on the other line. “It’s Han. He’s awake.”

Jyn froze. “Oh...my...god…”

“Get over here as soon as you can,” he said, and then hung up.

Jyn threw on some clothes and hurried down to the hospital. Obi-Wan met her in the corridor. “He’s napping right now,” he said. “But they’re going to wake him up. We’re just going to play it by ear, okay?”

Jyn was so nervous she didn’t know what to ask or say or do. It didn’t help that Chewie found them both and hauled them into the room, forcing them to gather with everyone else around Han’s bed. Jyn felt like she was going to puke as they all stared down at Han. Maybe she should puke. Maybe she should pretend to faint so that they’d take her out of the room. She was too nervous to even look at Cassian, who kept looking between her and Han with an unreadable expression.

But then Han was waking up, and Jyn’s heart stopped in her throat. He looked around at all of them, and after a moment, his eyes focused on Jyn. “Who are you?” he asked.

Well. That was it. It was a good thing Jyn had gotten into a fight with Cassian last night because that was one less tie to sever. She waited for the confusion to hit, for everyone to ask her why Han would ask such a question. She was not expecting Chirrut to exclaim, “He has amnesia!”

To Jyn’s surprise and horror, they called for a doctor to run some tests. Jyn hid in the waiting room, afraid they would figure it out.

They didn’t.

“It looks as if he has a rare case,” the doctor explained to all of them. “It sounds like he doesn’t remember anything in the weeks leading up to the incident. This does happen, and with time he may gain his memory back.”

“This is horrible,” Maz said, patting Jyn’s knee. “Not even remembering your own fiancee!”

“We’re going to keep him here for a while longer,” the doctor said. “This kind of amnesia can last anywhere from a few days to years--it’s possible that as he regains consciousness, his memory will return.”

“He doesn’t remember  _ anything _ ?” Jyn asked. “Not even the accident?”

The doctor shook his head. “Don’t take it personally.” 

She glanced at Obi-Wan, who gave her a small shake of the head. She slumped back in her seat.

“Doctor,” the nurse said, poking her head in the waiting room. “He’s up again.”

The family made a mass exodus for his room; Jyn dawdled behind. “Obi-Wan…”

“I’ll tell them,” he said. “Don’t worry about it. Now let’s go before they miss us.” He put an arm around Jyn’s shoulders and guided her to Han’s hospital room. Everyone was fussing over Han, who looked up at their entrance.

“I still don’t recognize her,” he said. 

“Look closely,” Maz encouraged. “Does she look...familiar?”

“A little,” Han allowed.

_ Probably because you see my face every morning, but you wouldn’t remember that. _

“Why?” he asked. “Who is she?”

“She’s your fiancee,” Cassian told him.

Han stared at her. “No she isn’t.”

“Yes, she is,” Baze said firmly. “You don’t remember because you have amnesia.”

“I do?” Han looked horrified. 

The nurse came back in the room. “We’ve got some Jell-O for you, Mr. Solo!”

Han’s horrified look only got worse. “Do I like Jell-O?!”

Everyone nodded encouragingly. 

“I think that’s quite enough excitement for one day,” the doctor said. “Han should rest now.”

“He’s been sleeping for a week!” Chirrut protested.

“Nevertheless, he should rest.”

The family grumbled but allowed the doctor to shepherd them outside. 

“Obi-Wan,” Jyn said through gritted teeth, grabbing his arm.

“I’m handling it!” he exclaimed. “Patience, my young one!”

Jyn joined the family for lunch at a diner not far from the hospital. The conversation entirely revolved around Han and how good it was he was awake, even if he didn’t remember Jyn.

“His memory will come back, I’m sure of it,” Maz said.

“He needs a routine,” Chirrut said wisely. “Get him back in his day-to-day, and then he’ll be back to normal.”

“He’ll feel so stupid for not recognizing Jyn,” Kay crowed. “Just watch!”

Jyn could only push her food around on her plate.

“Don’t be upset,” Chewie said, seeing her moping. “It’s not personal--Han doesn’t remember anything before the accident.”

“Yes, darling, it’s not you,” Maz assured her. 

Jyn forced a smile. “I know. It’s just...a lot to take in.”

“Visit him tomorrow,” Maz urged. “I’m sure it will be better.”

Eventually, everyone decided to disband. Jyn was shouldering her bag when Cassian came up to her. “Let me drive you home.”

She looked at him. His eyes were wide and sincere, and Jyn knew that he must feel bad about their conversation the night before. 

“Sure,” she said, and followed him out to his truck.

They were quiet the whole ride over.

“Well,” Jyn said when he pulled up to her apartment, “Thanks.” She started to get out, but Cassian reached over and laid a hand on her arm. 

“I’m sorry about what I said last night,” he said. “I didn’t really mean it. I think you and Han are a great fit and you’re gonna be really happy together.”

“Yeah, if he ever figures out who I am,” Jyn said wryly.

He shook his head. “He will. He has to. And if he doesn’t, he’ll fall in love with you all over again.” He cleared his throat. “I’m glad that...you won’t be alone anymore.”

Jyn didn’t really know what to say to that, so she got out of the truck. She wished he didn’t have to be so damn nice to her--it was going to make it that much harder when Obi-Wan finally told them all the truth.

.

Jyn decided to pay Han a visit before she went into work the next day. She put Han’s things in the box the hospital had given her and walked down to the hospital to visit him. He was thankfully alone when she got there.

“Jyn!” he said, not sounding entirely sure of himself.

She pasted a smile on her face. “Hi!” she said much too cheerfully. “I, um, just wanted to bring back your things.”

They looked at each other for a moment. Jyn didn’t know if it was because he had just woken up from a coma, but she didn’t feel...anything. Her heart wasn’t racing, her stomach wasn’t in knots. He was just...a person. What had gotten her so tongue-tied all this time?

“Won’t you sit down?” he finally asked.

Jyn sat in the chair by his bedside. “So you, uh, really don’t remember me at all?”

“I’m sorry,” he said, looking contrite. “I am. I’ve been wracking my brain but I don’t remember ever even meeting you. You look  _ so _ familiar, though.”

Jyn swallowed. Should she tell him now? “Well…”

“It’s probably because my brain remembers your face,” he said cheerfully.

Jyn forced a smile in return. “Probably,” she said. “Um, I have to go to work, but...I’ll see you later?”

“I’d like that,” he said.

Jyn gave him a real smile and ducked out of the room. Well, that hadn’t gone terribly...but it hadn’t gone great, either. She hoped that Obi-Wan would tell everyone the truth soon so that she could stop keeping up this charade. 

.

Jyn went to visit Han the following day after work. She met Obi-Wan just as he was coming out of the hospital. “Well?” she demanded. “What did they say?”

“What did who say?” Obi-Wan asked.

She rubbed her head. “The family. What did they say when you told them about Han and me?”

“Oh, that.” Obi-Wan cleared his throat. “Well...I haven’t exactly gotten around to that yet.”

“Obi-Wan!”

“I’m handling it!” 

“This is handling it?!”

“Just go see him,” he said. “He’s waiting for  you.”

“Oh, great,” she muttered. 

Han was indeed waiting for her, sitting up in his bed with an expectant look on his face. “Jyn!”

“Hi,” she said, deciding that it was now or never. “Um, Han…”

“Jyn, I realized something,” he said. “You saved my life in more ways than one. I’m not a good person--I’ve done some things I’m not proud of. And it took a coma to wake me up. My family loves you and I guess I love you too, or we wouldn’t be engaged.” He reached for her hand. “Let’s get married this week.”

Jyn opened her mouth in surprise. “ _ What _ ?”

“Let’s do it,” he said eagerly. “We were always going to, weren’t we?”

“You don’t even remember me,” Jyn pointed out. 

“I don’t remember being engaged to you,” he agreed. “But I remember your smile.”

Jyn’s heart began to race. “My smile?”

“I definitely remember your smile,” he said with confidence. “And I must love you a lot. And you must love me, too, or you wouldn’t have jumped onto the tracks to save me.”

Jyn couldn’t exactly argue with that last part, because she had definitely jumped onto train tracks to save his life. But did she love him? Or, rather, did she  _ still _ love him?

She wasn’t sure. She knew that she had been in love with him, and she knew that she was definitely in love with his family...and that made her pause.  _ His family _ . They had welcomed her without question, wanted this wedding so badly. If Jyn kept up the charade, she could be part of that family. She thought of dinners and movie nights and holidays and picnics and and and

It made her chest feel tight. She wanted all of those things. She wanted to be part of this enormous, loud, ridiculous family. 

She smiled at him. “Okay. Let’s do it.”

.

Everything after that was sort of a blur. They told the family together, and everyone immediately pitched in to plan the wedding. They’d have a modest ceremony in the hospital chapel, and then…

And then, they’d be married. They hadn’t planned a honeymoon or anything like that--they didn’t even know where they’d live. Probably Han’s, since Jyn’s apartment was the size of a matchbox and they didn’t relish the idea of living with his family--much as Jyn loved them. They probably wouldn’t even live together at first. It was all so much to take in. She was getting  _ married _ . 

She bought a cheap, simple dress from a secondhand store and was in the middle of trying it on when she heard a knock at the door. It could only be Orson Krennic trying to discern whether or not she was home so he could go pilfering through her things. 

“Come to shuffle through my underwear again?” she snapped.

“Is that an offer?”

She froze, realizing the voice was  _ not _ Mr. Krennic’s, but was in fact Cassian’s. She unlocked and opened the door with a sheepish expression. “Sorry, I...thought you were my landlord.”

Cassian was staring at the dress. “Yeah, I...get that a lot.”

Her lips twitched. “Do you want to come in?”

He nodded and stepped inside. “So...this is the dress, huh?”

She shrugged. “Uh...yeah. It’s not, you know, a  _ wedding _ dress, but it’s not really a  _ wedding _ either.”

He fiddled with the paper bag in his hands. “Even if it isn’t, I got you something. I was walking and I saw it in the window and...it made me think of you.” He pulled a Christmas tree ornament shaped like a star. 

“A star?”

“You said your dad used to call you Stardust,” he said, face flushing. “And I thought...I mean, you don’t have to keep it…”

“I love it,” she said, taking the ornament from him. It sparkled in the light, and Jyn knew that even though it was a Christmas decoration, she would keep it up all year round.

Cassian rubbed the back of his neck. “I also wanted to say that Han is...a very lucky guy. And I hope you two are happy.” He paused. “Well...I’ll leave you to your...wedding...stuff.” And he turned to leave.

Jyn scooted after him. “Cassian?”

He was already on the stairs, but he turned around at the sound of her voice. “Yeah?”

She hesitated. “Is there...any reason you can think of why I shouldn’t marry your brother?” She didn’t know why she was asking him that, and what was worse, she didn’t know why she wanted him to give her a reason. 

He was quiet for a long moment, and Jyn had a vision of him rushing up the stairs to kiss her. Instead, he gave her a sad smile. “You know...I can’t.” And with that, he shuffled down the stairs.

Jyn leaned her head against the doorframe and sighed. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter!!
> 
> Thanks all who have stuck with me on this--I had a lot of fun writing it and I hope you had fun reading it. Enjoy!

When Jyn went into work the next day, it was to find Bodhi and Saw in the booth. “I need to tell you both something,” she said, sounding much calmer than she felt. “I’m getting married.”

“I know,” Bodhi said in some confusion.

She took a deep breath. “I’m getting married tomorrow.”

“ _ Tomorrow _ ?”

“I can’t go into details now,” she said.

“Okay, but you have to,” Bodhi said. 

And without quite knowing why, Jyn decided to tell them everything, from her crush on Han to spending time with his family to developing feelings for his brother. By the time she was finished, they were staring at her.

“You should break up with Han and marry Cassian,” Bodhi said. 

Saw nodded in agreement.

Jyn pointed an aggravated finger at him. “You told me I should go along with it and marry Han!”

“That was before I knew you were in love with Cassian. Now I think you have to change your mind.”

She rubbed her forehead. “But I’m engaged to Han. Or, fake-engaged.”

“You’re not engaged.”

“But if I tell them that, then they won’t want me in their lives, especially not to be with Cassian,” she said. 

The two men considered this.

“Well,” Bodhi said finally, “It sounds like you are in quite a pickle.”

“No shit,” Jyn muttered.

“Are we invited to the wedding?” Saw wanted to know. 

Jyn rolled her eyes. “Yes, but it won’t be a big deal.”

“Excuse me, but you’re marrying a man who thinks he has amnesia while you’re secretly in love with his brother. How is that not a big deal?”

.

Jyn could barely sleep that night, which she supposed was normal for most brides--but how many of them couldn’t sleep because of a guilty conscience? By the time she did fall asleep, the sun was practically up. As such, she overslept; when she woke up, she realized with a jolt that her wedding was in an hour.

She thought about eating and then decided against it, sure she would throw up if she did. She took a shower and put on her dress, slinging her father’s coat over it, and hurried down to the hospital chapel. Everyone was already there, looking expectantly at her as she hurried in. The accompanist started to play the small organ, and in a trance, Jyn started to walk. Kay gestured urgently at his jacket and Jyn realized that she was still wearing her father’s coat. Red-faced by now, she took off the coat and deposited it on a hook before resuming her walk down the aisle. It was a short aisle, but it somehow seemed to stretch on forever to Jyn. She forced a smile at everyone, including Saw and Bodhi, and all of them were smiling back--all except for Obi-Wan, who couldn’t even meet her eyes. 

And then there was Cassian, standing at Han’s side and giving her that unreadable expression. Jyn couldn’t take her eyes off him, even when the music stopped and the priest began.

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman--”

“I object,” Jyn said. 

A quiet ripple ran through the room.

“I...I didn’t get to that part yet,” the priest said with a blink. 

Cassian took a slow step forward. “I would have to object too.”

“What the hell is going on?” Chirrut asked loudly.

Jyn took a deep breath, turning to face them. “I’m in love with your son.”

“We know,” Baze said, unimpressed.

“Not that one,” she said, gesturing to Han with a wince. She pointed at Cassian. “That one.”

“Cassian!” Chewie barked. “What did you do?”

“He didn’t do anything!” Jyn said. “It was me. It was all me.” She glanced at Maz. “Maz, how are you doing? Your heart okay?”

Maz actually let out a shout of laughter. “Okay? I haven’t been this entertained in years! Go on, my heart is fine.”

Jyn wasn’t sure if she was comforted by that or not. “Okay. Um...do you remember that day at the hospital? Well, there...there was a misunderstanding. I did see Han get pushed onto the tracks and I did save him,” she said. “That part is true. But when we got to the hospital they wouldn’t let me see him because I wasn’t family. And someone,” she pointedly did not look at the nurse, who was in the room even now and watching her with wide eyes, “told the doctor I was his fiancee so that I could see him. Except...I’m not his fiancee. Han never even knew my name until you all told him I was engaged to him.” There was a lump in her throat. “And I tried to tell you but...everything happened so fast that I couldn’t tell you the truth, and then...then I didn’t want to tell you the truth, because the truth is that I fell in love with you.”

“You fell in love with me?” Chirrut asked.

Jyn actually laughed. “No. I mean, yes--all of you. I went from being all alone to being a fiancee, a daughter, a granddaughter, a sister, and a friend.” She turned to Han, who she hadn’t been able to face all this time. He looked surprised, but not hurt or upset as she’d feared. “I may have saved your life, but you also saved mine. You allowed me to be part of your family, and that’s something I haven’t had in so long.” She turned back to look at all of them. “I’m so sorry for lying to all of you. I never meant for it to go this far.” She walked down the steps and was about to leave the chapel when a woman who was about her height with hair about her color walked in, a scowl on her face. 

“I object to this wedding!” she bellowed.

“Get in line,” the priest muttered.

“Han is engaged to me!” the woman said. 

“Leia!” Han said in a strangled voice. “You’re here!”

“I am, and you’re about to wish I wasn’t,” she growled. “You just up and married another woman three weeks after proposing to me?!”

“You  _ what _ ?!” Han’s family exclaimed.

Han looked delighted. “I knew something was off!” he declared. “When I woke up, everyone told me I was engaged to Jyn, but I knew I’d proposed to Leia!”

“So you just kept your mouth shut and went along with it?” Cassian asked with no small amount of surprise. 

Jyn could not help but find it funny. 

Leia, however, did not. “What is going on here?!”

“It’s a long story,” Han said, descending the stairs to reach her. “But boy am I glad to see you.”

His family all started talking over one another in their haste to piece everything together, but Jyn couldn’t stand to be there any longer. Han didn’t seem upset--if anything, he seemed to be overjoyed that Leia was there. Jyn was sure, too, that his family would embrace Leia just as they had her. Probably even more so, because Leia was Han’s real fiancee. 

Jyn cast one last look at Cassian before she left. He was still wearing that same unreadable expression, and Jyn couldn’t tell if he was angry or happy or maybe a little of both. She shrugged into her father’s coat and left, wishing she didn’t have to leave things like this. 

.

Jyn didn’t hear from Han or Cassian or anyone from their family for days after the disastrous wedding. Bodhi and Saw had both made concerted efforts to cheer her up, offering to cover her shifts whenever possible, but Jyn threw herself into working--it was her only distraction. 

She was sitting in the booth and trying not to think about her not-wedding when instead of a token, an engagement ring landed in the depository. Jyn looked up and felt her heart skip a beat when she saw Cassian looking through her window--and Baze, Chirrut, Maz, Chewie, Kay, Obi-Wan, and even Han and Leia. They were all beaming expectantly at her. 

“Jyn,” Cassian said, and for once, Jyn felt like she was able to read that face of his. “I need to ask you a question.”

“Get down on your knee,” Maz whispered loudly. “It’s more romantic!”

“He’s proposing,” Chewie said. “Let him do it!”

“I am letting him do it!”

“Can I come in there please?” Cassian asked. 

Jyn felt as if her chest was too small to contain her heart. “I can’t,” she said with a grave face.

Cassian’s own face fell. 

“Not without a token.”

Never taking his eyes from hers, he dropped a token into the depository--and never taking her eyes from his, Jyn hit the switch to let him in. The family remained clustered around the window, watching as Cassian entered the booth. She was too nervous to stand, so he leaned over her. “Jyn,” he murmured. “Will you marry me?”

Jyn beamed at him. “Yes.” She reached up to stroke his cheek. “I love you.”

He smiled. “I love you too.” He brushed some hair behind her ear. “Is this leaning?”

Jyn laughed, and then Cassian was kissing her and it felt...right. She heard cheering and laughed when she realized it was the family, their faces still peering eagerly into the booth. 

Bodhi Rook chose that moment to walk in.

“Uh…” He blinked. “What’s….going on?”

Jyn didn’t think she’d ever stop laughing.

.

Jyn and Cassian got married at city hall. It was a small reception, with only his family (including Han and Leia), Bodhi, Saw, Leia’s brother Luke, and the nurse without whom they might never have met. They had a small but lively reception in Baze and Chirrut’s backyard, where Maz forced everyone to eat all of the food she made and Chirrut insisted on controlling the music and Jyn was sure that Bodhi and Luke were flirting with each other and Kay used a water-gun on everyone. Cassian ran after him, shouting about shooting a man with water on his wedding day, and everyone howled with laughter at the sight.

“You sure you’re ready to be part of this family?” Han asked Jyn.

She smiled at him. “I’ve been ready for a long time.”

They watched Cassian finally tackle Kay, wrestling the gun from his hands and getting a face-full of water. 

“When did you fall in love with him?” Han asked, looking genuinely curious.

Jyn’s smile grew. “While you were sleeping.”


End file.
